


[Podfic] Look to the Future

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Loki's worked out why Odin brought him here. (An AU set in the growing-up-in-Asgard era.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look to the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278874) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8622.html) on my journal, and recorded for greedy_dancer as part of ITPE 2013!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:10:05

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Look%20to%20the%20Future.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20Look%20to%20the%20Future.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/look-to-future)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
